


It All Comes Together

by MissCinnabonRoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cannibalism, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Civil War, Depression, Disabled Character, Dorks in Love, Eating Disorders, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgiveness, Freedom, French Indian War, Friendship, Great Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Memories, Obsession, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Revolutionary War, Rivalry, Scars, Serious Injuries, Sibling Love, Some Humor, Trauma, Unrequited Love, War, War of 1812, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCinnabonRoll/pseuds/MissCinnabonRoll
Summary: Basically the story of how America was formed. All the states are my OCs as well as other characters such as Mexico, Aztec Empire, Acadia, and others that I will eventually to tell you about.By the way, this fic won't always be sad.Enjoy! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

So, before we get on with this, I have some warnings for everything this story will have that might offend other or is extremely sensitive material.  
  
The following will have:  
Of course, historical events  
OCs  
Death (It's war guys. People will die.)  
Angst  
A bit of humor here and there  
Mentions of slavery, but I'm not going to dive too deep into it.  
Mentions of the KKK (Only will be mentioned by name.)  
Brief flashback of 9/11, Hurricane Katrina, and just any historical event that is very very sensitive to the touch.  
Narrative (Want to keep some elements of Hetalia in this. There will be no narrative during serious moments.)  
Some shorts in between (Like how there's RWBY Chibi to heal us from the tragedies. Also, I wanted to give this fic humor and not just angst all around.)  
Everyone will be referred by their personification name.  
In the shorts, there will be Nyotalia and 2ptalia.  
Some character facts and descriptions in between.  
There will be times where a character is speaking or telling the story.  
Maybe some references. Hope you'll catch them.  
Some of the characters will have past or maybe even current relationships with other characters or OCs: friendships, romantic relationship, past marriage (As in like how France and England were going to marry because of France's boss and the same with Hungary and Austria.), crushes, mentor and student relationship, etc.  
Some historical figures will either be mentioned or at least given some words to speak.  
Okay, so there are characters I will be describing the way they look like. Also, there are existing characters that Hima has made such as Wales, Saxony, and others so I'll sometimes address them the way he would/he interprets them.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to get everything started!

You have sat through history class, correct? Listened to your instructor lecture you on the many events that have shaped the world to what it is today?

  
Yes, you have.

  
Maybe you thought it was boring. That it's just all senseless talking. Maybe you have wondered why you needed to know all these events. If you consider them a waste of your precious time, then you're wrong.

  
Without you knowing, history teaches us perspectives of others, tells the stories of people's achievements and failures, connects us all in one big story to be told to others... and most importantly, to help us not make the same mistakes.

  
History repeats itself as they say.

  
Now... you may have heard about the U.S.  
How such a young country was able to defeat an empire in just two decades, how it became the global superpower.

  
The land of opportunity as everyone calls America. A place where people seek freedom and equality. A place to start a new. America is an immigrant country and forever will remain that way.

  
How did all this begin?

  
It stared with a thought.

  
It remained that way until that person wanted to make the thought a reality, but knew they needed followers for that.  
With more allies at their side, the small thought became what is known as the New World.

  
But take heed; not everyone agrees with every idea that is brought upon the attention of others.

  
Many will want to destroy it at all costs.  
We the people have been through hardships that others can relate to and understand.  
The U.S. has definitely been through hardships to get to where it is today. Prices were paid, risks were taken, and mistakes... were made. Yet it still stands, stronger than ever.

  
Still think history is boring?

  
Here's a story; a story of the very personifications who shaped up America to what it is. They are like us. They have emotions,  
  
_I just don't want you to hate me if I'm not good enough._  
  
they are people,  
  
_I don't want to be treated like this! Like a tool!_  
  
they can struggle,  
  
_This is so much of a hassle... I don't know why I'm doing this._  
  
they have dreams,  
  
_My brother has been very successful. I want to be just like him and reach to the top!_  
  
they can speak for themselves,  
  
_What about the ladies? Shouldn't forget about them, sugar._  
  
they can fight,  
  
_No one said fighting a war was going to be easy._  
  
they have problems,  
  
_Do you just ask yourself if you even have a purpose in life? I do._  
  
they make mistakes,  
  
_Created out of spite and corruption to destroy the country... that's not how a nation should be born._  
  
they have been hurt,  
  
_I loved him so much... I had to let him go... I couldn't recognize him anymore._  
  
they have rights...  
  
_Everyone rise up! Raise your voice to the world and tell them this is a land of equality!_  
  
they have lives.  
  
_I couldn't just leave my sister behind. This has broken me. I had a good home, but was taken away from it._  
  
They're not perfect.  
  
_We're not diamonds. We have scratches upon ourselves._  
  
**Welcome to the United States of America; land of free and home of the brave.**


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things to clarify.

So here I am finally to update when I get the first chapter written in my docs. I have some things to clarify with how I'll interpret the characters in the story. I'm saying this because I don't know whether or not I'll be asked why things are like this. First of all, I'll be doing things based off canon facts in Hetalia that I've read in Hima's blog in Bamboo Thicket and the manga. And example would be that the states (as well as every personification) represent the people; ALL the people.

Another would be that each nation has a male and female counterpart, but I won't include Nyotalia in the main story. Just in little shorts here and there.

Second, there will be times in the story where a state can't do anything at all despite them being... a state. As it says, nations don't have much of a say in debates and other things like that and follow their boss's orders (Some can show resistance but that's all). If corruption is growing within their nation, they can't do ANYTHING about it. Some nations are even kept from things that they should probably know about their land. Sometimes they're forced to comply with their boss's orders.

Next I will talk about...magic... Don't get me wrong, I love magic and all, but for this if i add the concept of magic in here it'll just make everything cliche and unrealistic which I don't want. However, there will be things like cards, mythical creatures, tricks (that most modern-day magicians do), medicine, potions, charms, etc.

The way I characterize a nation that hasn't shown up in manga or anime, I will base them on how Hima wrote them or if Hima hasn't given them traits, how I interpret them based on my research. Example would be Scotland. Hima states that he's a friendly and brave man who likes haggis, cats, alcohol, and either likes or has a rich culture.

So... The best guess on this photo: 

Scotland would be the guy at the very top based on the description. This is my wild guess on Whales and Northern Ireland:

Whales: Very bottom

Northern Ireland: Middle

What they all have in common is that they don't really like (scratch that they absolutely hate him as Hima says) England...despite all of them being part of the UK (although England represents both England and the UK).

With Ireland, Hima gave little info so I'll add some of my own research (thankshistoryteacherwholikestomakedarkjokes) but Hima says not to add Kirkland to their name so I believe Ireland has no association with England except for this: "A distasteful man not worth my time." - Ireland talking about England. I don't know which gender to go for but if I go for the girl, she'll be a bit of a crybaby because Hima put that as a note for a female Ireland. Not complaining about that since it seems very interesting.

Ages. How I really get frustrated with this. I'll get this straight; older nations tend to grow weaker because of their old age. A good example of this would be China. Some nations look younger than others because of the economy; to which examples for that are Moldova and Latvia. Economy also effects a nation's strength as well, hence why America is so strong (and why he's a global superpower along with Russia, Brazil, China and India).

This will be significant to the states and how their strengths have changed over the years. So at this time, California, Texas, and New York would be the strongest states, California being at the top.

Going back to ages. It's a weird thing to decipher but most nations that are born can actually sense who they are directly related to. This will be key to the story because I believe Virginia would sense England was her sibling. Now, I might get a comment saying how that could possibly be if their land is oceans away. In the manga, Norway and Iceland, who are actually an ocean away from each other, sensed each other as their siblings. So straight off the bat, a baby nation is clearly aware they are a nation and who their direct sibling is. Most nations age differently because again, economy and why Moldova, who has a lot of history, is just a little kid.

Historical events. There are specific events in American history that most people... disagree about or don't have all the facts straight (thewarof1812bugsmealot) and I will write out the historical events how I have read them. 

Finally, the most important one.

Despite having immortality, healing faster than humans and abnormal strength, nations aren't as different as humans. They can live as humans, but can't live with humans for too long as Hima says that if a human were to stay by a nation for too long, they'll grow mad.

Just kidding this is the last one. How I interpret America.

Oh America, the land of opportunity. The immigrant country. Home of the Brave. Land of the Free.

I do not like how most people interpret America as... immature and childish. That's not going in depth with his true character. He has the fear of being alone because let's face it, England was not around often in childhood. Not even other nations. Maybe a state or two were around, but you know, people have lots to do so. America has been through eating disorders where he seems himself as fat and tries to lose weight and when he does, he eats again and the cycle continues. Even though in reality, the extra weight he has is just the fact that he's big boned. He's nosy because he's insecure and is wondering if any of the nations are talking trash about him. He's actually really intelligent; cross my heart hope to die I ain't lying. 

Overall, I love the more in depth details on America as a character. I love my country in general (buttherearesometgingsthattickmeoff). So, my interpretation of America will be based on facts and experiences.

Thank you for your time, the first chapter will be up soo. 


	4. Hear My Words

_It's dark. Yet, it's not cold. Everything is just dark and nothing else is here. A dream? Maybe._   
  
_Wait. I hear something. No, someone. They're... Calling my name. What was it again? Um... He did say it once to me. When I was born._  
  
_Oh! There's a light! Great, now I'll be able to see who's calling me._  
  
 Their vision became clear as they awoken from their nap. The child looked around for the source of the voice and his line of sight fell onto a teen. Said teen smiled softly. It appeared that he was holding the child in his arms. He had brown hair that went down to his ears and a peculiar piece of hair was sticking up, emerald green eyes and fair complexion. They were barely visible, but the child could see light freckles on his face. His attire was formal with a cross on the collar of the dress shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Sorry I woke you." The teen apologized, his voice was laced with a British accent. "I just wanted to tell you that we'll be eating soon." He gives a warm smile and the child returns it.  
  
"You're very special, you know that?" He comments, ruffling the child's hair softly to which they giggle. "Sorry that brother hasn't been around... a lot. Same goes for me... We honestly try to make time to visit, but you know... He's across the sea and I'm busy with most things." The brunette gave a sigh of guilt.  
  
"It's okay. Sister visits a lot and makes sure I eat well." The young one reassured his brother.  
  
"I'm glad." There was a pause as a light breeze passed by. "You can do great things you know. Don't let anyone tell you that you're just a speck in the water. You make yourself who you want to be." The brunette looks straight in the child's eyes. "I believe there is greatness awaiting you and one day... Everyone will know your name."  
  
"Colonies?" Excitement glimmered in the young one's eyes.  
  
His brother shook his head. "Something even better. You'll be forever known as..." _His voice was fading._  
  
_I can barely hear him. Why is that? I want to know what he was going to say. This whole scene is fading. To darkness._  
  
"... Hey."  
  
_Someone is calling out to me? Sounds faint. It seems to be... getting louder._  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"HEY!" A sharp pain was inflicted on the young man's shoulder, which caused him to jolt upwards and awaken. He groaned and looked at the source.  
  
"You didn't sleep at all last night? It's highly rude to fall asleep when someone is making conversation with you." The person said with a stern, yet soft voice. It was a woman with long light brown hair, hazel eyes and slightly thick eyebrows. She wore a white dress shirt, a blue skirt that went down to her knees, and brown loafers. A silver star broach was at the collar of her dress shirt and a white ribbon tied up some of her hair at the back.  
  
"Sorry sis... The warmth in the air must have caused me to doze off." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
The woman sighs softly. "It is alright America. At least you didn't snore." She covers her mouth to hide a snicker as her brother gave her a look.  
  
"I don't snore when I sleep!" He crossed his arms which caused the woman to ruffle his hair. America chuckles at this.  
  
"I know, I know. You're a silent sleeper."  
  
America was silent for a moment before giving off a serious vibe. "Hey, Virginia... do you sometimes wonder... what would happen if I never... existed." He tried his best to hide the sadness in his eyes.  
  
His sister gave a small _'hmph'_ before tapping the country's head a little too aggressively. "No, never. I don't think about the other possibilities when something has already happened. It's pointless. You are a wonderful young man who should look on to the future and not think too much on the 'what ifs'. You're too smart for that."  
  
"..." A soft smile grew on the sandy blonde's features. "Thanks Virginia."  
  
"Any time."


End file.
